


A Dream Within a Dream

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Dream Within a Dream

Harry stood on the ramparts of the highest tower of the wind-swept fortress, scanning the countryside. 

Waiting for his lover's return.

It had been three months since he'd left on an errand for the king; it was both a blessing and a curse to be considered the most gifted apothecary in the realm. 

Three months of Harry lying in bed at night, sleeping in fits and starts. He tossed and turned, dreaming of their reunion, eventually waking with sticky sheets and an even greater sense of heartache. 

What if he never returned? He might take ill, though at least he could make his own remedies. What if he were injured, kidnapped, even killed.

But no, Harry had received a scroll that he would return within days, brought by one of the King's royal messengers.

Harry watched and waited....

"Roll over, imp, I'm about to fall off the bed," a low gravelly voice intoned and Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings.

In bed. At home. With Severus.

He exhaled.

"I just had the strangest dream," he said as he scooted back toward his side of the bed. 

Severus shifted, turning toward him, one of his hands coming settling on Harry's bare hip.

"Oh?" He started caressing his sleep-warm skin and Harry decided the story could wait.

"Never mind," he murmured and pressed his lips to Severus's....

And then he woke up.


End file.
